


Facing Insecurities

by Zi_Xi_Zy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Slow Burn, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_Xi_Zy/pseuds/Zi_Xi_Zy
Summary: “Arrogance is the camouflage of insecurity.”-Tim Fargo.Behind the facade of an arrogant giant, Tsukishima Kei is a dinosaur loving, salty french fry who has fooled everyone on his team that he couldn’t care less. What happens when he has to face everything that chipped away his outgoing personality?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Night Owl with Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Slight OOC-ness depends on how you view it.

_ “The sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets”- J.M. Wonderland _

It started when I was in elementary school. 

* * *

_ At the steps of his elementary school, 12-year-old Tsukishima Kei straightens the straps of his backpack on his shoulders and heads inside. He passes a playground and sees a group of boys picking on a smaller boy, who is clearly scared out of his mind, and about to cry. Three against one? That’s dumb.  _

_ He hears the commotion, stops, looks at the scene in front of him, smirks, and says the first thing that comes to mind.  _

_ “Tch. That’s so lame.” And just like that, he walks away before being pulled back by one of the bullies. He looks at the boy with disinterest, clearly annoyed that someone tried to disrupt his walk to school. It flashes in his mind that he’s taller than these kids and uses it to his advantage.  _

_ “What!” Kei demands, taking a step toward the boy to emphasize the height difference. The bully caught off guard by the giant in front, replies with a lame comeback making fun of his glasses, calling him an idiot before running off with his friends. Kei went back to his walk not noticing the awestruck look a young Yamaguchi gazed at him with.  _

* * *

Ever since that day, Yamaguchi Tadashi made it his mission to befriend me. He stuck to me like glue since then. It was annoying at first since I wasn’t used to an additional presence on my walks home or during recess, and mostly ignored Yamaguchi when he tried to make conversation. After about a month I realized what I was doing wasn’t working at all, Yamaguchi didn’t seem to mind and talked about whatever came to mind when he tagged along with me. During the summer before starting middle school, I had a conversation with my older brother Akiteru about how I should approach Yamaguchi. To Akiteru, it sounded like Tadashi was already my friend so he asked me to bring him over when school started. 

That was the best and worst thing I did that year. It was the best since I actually managed to make a conversation with Yamaguchi, and introduced him to my dinosaur collection (he was amazed and asked me about the difference between the Triassic and Jurassic time periods). It was the worst since he was introduced to my brother who made it a point to test Yama’s friendship with me, which led him to be introduced to my dinosaur collection. Overall I wouldn’t change much about what happened that day.

Anyway, back to the present. 

~~~~~

I knew today was gonna be rough when I woke up before my alarm, at 4:30 in the morning. One thing I hate about my sleep schedule is that no matter when I go to sleep, or how long I sleep, if I get woken up, that’s it I’m up the entire day. 

And today happened to be the day that I was up until 12 am watching dinosaur specials on Netflix. I don’t regret watching, I filled another notebook with dinosaur facts from watching two different specials. What I do regret is that this was the night when insomnia struck and I wasn’t able to go back to sleep. I quickly took a shower, got dressed in a pair of ombre blue sweats, and a thin white long sleeve shirt with a  Brachiosaurus  on the front. 

Like a workaholic adult, I traveled downstairs from my room to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. Unable to go back to sleep I grabbed my headphones and started baking a strawberry shortcake, and iced sugar cookies. Between those two desserts, it took roughly 2 hours, and a cup and a half of coffee to stay attentive.

Luckily it was Saturday so I wouldn’t have to drag myself to school, and there wasn’t any volleyball practice so I would be able to take a nap to be a somewhat awake human. I cleaned up the kitchen, put my desserts into containers for later, and put my head down on the kitchen aisle to get some sort of rest. (I was too lazy to head to my room.) 

~~~~~

“Kei! Kei wakes up. Tadashi is here with some other first years, on your team.” I groggily woke up to see my brother Akiteru in my face. If I was fully awake I’d push him off, but since I got 4.5 hours of sleep I merely shrugged him off and turned my head to get some more shut-eye.

* * *

Third Person POV:

When the volleyball team was told by their coach they wouldn’t have a practice that Saturday, the different years got together to make plans. The third years and Kiyoko Shimizu were headed to a library to study for some exams they had coming up. The second years were going on a trip to the movies, then going to see a nearby tournament with the middle school circuit. The first years and Hitoka Yachi were going to spend the day at a mall in Sendai, then spending the night at one of their houses. 

Tsukki would later be included in the first years’ plan but he left as soon as practice was over so he didn’t hear the announcement, only being told by text from Yamaguchi.

That Saturday Hinata Shoyou, Kageyama Tobio, and Hitoka Yachi met up with Yamaguchi Tadashi to head to Tsukishima’s house to force him to accompany them on the day’s activities. When they got there, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi were surprised to see Tsukishima’s brother Akiteru welcome them into the Tsukishima household. “ _ He acts so nice! Is Tsukishima the odd one out in his family? _ ” The second thing that surprised them was seeing Tsukki asleep on the kitchen island, clad in a dinosaur sweatshirt surrounded by baked goods. What caught them entirely off guard was when Akiteru managed to wake Tsukishima up, (with the help of Yamaguchi) it was like someone flipped a switch. 

“Huh? W-what’s going on? I’m tired, let me go back to sleep.” The trio of first-years were staring at the tall middle blocker in shock. Kageyama was the first one to snap out of his stupor, a scary smile on, ready to yell at Tsukishima to wake up, only to be stopped by Hinata and Yachi. 

Tsukishima on the other hand, was still in a daze, trying and failing to wake up, latching on to Yamaguchi to be some sort of teddy bear. While this is not the first time it happened, it always caught Tadashi by surprise, how he struggled to get Kei off of him. Only stopping once he saw the heartbroken look Kei gave him.

“T-Tsukki! Don’t do that please! You have to get up!”

“Don’t wanna. Tired. You’re warm. Be my pillow.”

“Tsukki! Hinata and Kageyama are watching, aren't you embarrassed or something?”

“No Tadadalosaurus Rex. ’m tired. Lemme sleep.”    
  
It was then Yamaguchi gave up trying to wake Kei up, and let him sleep--with him clinging to Yamaguchi like a teddy bear. Hinata and Yachi were cooing at the entire ordeal, while Kageyama was glaring at the scene the entire time. Once Tadashi started threading his fingers through Kei’s hair everything went into chaos. 

“Oh my gosh! Look Hinata! That’s so cute. Not that I think Tsukishima’s cute. Tadashi is way cuter! Oh my gosh”

“I-I see Yachi. Is this really Tsukki? It can’t be! He looks so calm!”

“Guys. Guys. Calm down. I’ll explain what’s going on just give me a couple of minutes.” Yamaguchi stated, fingers still combing through Kei’s hair. 

A couple of minutes later, Tadashi managed to get Tsukishima up in his bedroom to sleep, and walked into the living room where the other first years were waiting. 

“So what you guys saw  _ has _ to be under wraps. Tsukki loves dinosaurs and was probably up late watching some special or documentary about them. He’s basically a night owl with insomnia. He’ll stay up late studying or watching a documentary, he’ll have trouble going to sleep or staying asleep in this case. When he’s like this I learned a trick; massage his scalp. He’ll be asleep in seconds. Nothing can wake him up. And, Hinata I know you’re going to ask when Tsukki is extremely tired he’s a completely;y different person. All sugar, no salt. And remember everyone: The team is not going to find out about this okay? If Tsukki doesn’t kill you for it, I will. Got it?” The trio nodded their heads vigorously. 

“Aw, man. Now we can’t have our sleepover!”

“Dumbass! That’s what you’re hung up on! We have a training camp coming up! It’s basically a sleepover then!”


	2. Where I Been

I have not abandoned or forgotten about this work.

I'm transitioning to starting college classes in a few weeks, and my senior year of high school next month. 

Even though I thought quarantine would mean more updates and inspiration, I'm low-key trained and have temporarily lost the idea of where I'm taking this fanfiction. 

This will be updated by the end of the year, I just don't know when.

( _ _ ;)

If you guys have any constructive criticisms about the past few chapters, or ideas for the next ones don't be afraid to drop a comment or ask on my Tumblr [https://yoru-ayame.tumblr.com/](https://candybot14.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to go one way but it turned into slight fluff... I'm not mad about it 
> 
> Updates will be at least twice a month. Pls comment any mistakes or requests below


End file.
